The containers can be bottles. The container machine can be a rinser, a closing device, a filler, an inspection device, or a similar device with concurrently running processing devices, or a combination of at least two such machine construction groups.
In the container processing machine known from DE 28 53 215 A, the holder element groups, which are attached to the conveyor element, which is designed as a conveyor element chain, transport the containers in two parallel rows along the processing section, to increase the capacity in the processing section, in spite of a moderate diameter of the carousel. The holding elements are can-shaped recesses, which protrude on both sides from the upper side of the conveyor element chain in a fixed position. The feed and removal systems each comprise two feed and removal stars, which load the holding element groups from two container rows and unload in two rows. The feeding and removal of the containers in two rows requires a high construction cost and different star sizes in each star pair, as well as the control of different star speeds and container partitions.